All This Time
by BriannaW
Summary: Frank and Hazel have been friends for years, but things start to change after the death of Frank's mom. Frank grows more and more distant, refusing to talk about his problems, and Hazel begins to contemplate what she's going to do once high school is over. As they grow apart they both begin to realize just how much the other means to them. Cover art by the amazing Viria.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters and the original story belongs to Rick Riordan. Plot line is mine. **

Chapter One

Hazel

I was there with Frank when his mom left to fight in Afghanistan, I was there all the years when she was gone and Frank didn't know who to turn to, I was there when Frank found out, and now I'm here for him, at his mother's funeral. It is not the first funeral I've attended, and certainly not the most painful for me, but watching Frank as he tries his hardest to be strong breaks my heart in a way I've never experienced before. Maybe it's because I know that it doesn't matter how strong you pretend to be, there's always going to come a time when you break down.

The funeral and graveside service went by in a blur. I hardly heard anything the speakers said, I was too focused on Frank. Now I'm sitting next to him in the reception hall, wishing there was some way to take away his pain. I scan the room, taking in the white orchids placed carefully on each table, the slideshow projected on one wall, showing all kinds of pictures of Frank's mom, and the mourners all dressed in black. In one corner there's an L-shaped table displaying different photo albums and honors Mrs. Zhang received in the military. I spot an old oil portrait I did of her. I made her pose for it last Christmas, planning to finish it as fast I could and give it to Frank as a gift. I can feel my eyes burning as I remember how alive she was then, she could barely sit still for the painting. I can't help but think about how quickly all of that life had been shut out.

"Hazel, are you okay," I hear a timid voice beside me.

I jerk my head around to face Frank, blinking the tears away. "Yeah, I'm fine, thank you. But- how are you doing? You seem so. . . closed off."

His eyes meet mine for a brief second before they snap down at his hands. "I just, want this all to be over."

I continue to stare at him, begging him to say more. I haven't seen him cry since the day we walked into his house and found his Grandmother sobbing into her handkerchief on the couch. Almost right away he figured out what had happened. The joy that was previously in his brown eyes was shattered by deep sorrow. I could see everything written on his face. All of his hopes that his mother would come back, healthy and alive, seemed to be pouring out of his eyes, leaving wet streaks on his face. He sank to his knees, crawled over to his Grandmother, and sobbed into her lap. They cried together. Before that day, I had never seen Frank's Grandmother show any hint of sadness. She was made of iron. I stood there, listening to the ugly, heartbreaking, sobbing, and even though I didn't completely understand, I felt tears streak down my face too. Feeling like an intruder on that intimate moment, I went into the kitchen. Mindlessly, I began to make tea for both Frank and his Grandmother. I knew it wouldn't help, but I needed to keep my hands busy. I stayed the entire day, determined to be strong for Frank. He's never really talked to me about it, or asked me for any kind of help since.

Today his face is a closed book. His features are all carefully schooled into a blank expression. I can tell how much he's focusing to keep his eyes trained downward, and his mouth a straight line. I reach over and lift up his chin, just a little bit so that he's forced to meet my eyes.

"It's okay to cry, Frank, it's okay to be sad," my voice breaks a little at the end, and I drop my hands into my lap. He gives me a short nod, his eyes shining from unshed tears.

"I feel like everything has changed, Hazel, like even the parts of my life she hasn't touched are never going to be the same," he says desperately. He looks at me like he's begging for some kind of an answer, any solution to this all too permanent problem.

I try to not look as broken as I am at the site of him so desperate as I say, "It won't be. Nothing feels the same. But I'm still going to be here, I promise. "

"I know," he whispers hoarsely. No doubt there was a painful lump in his throat. "I know I can come to you, if I need you. I'm okay right now."

He just barely manages the saddest smile I've ever seen. Right now, I want to shake some sense into him. I want him to see that there's no reason for him to lie to me. I want him to be able to talk to me. Instead, I just give him a small smile.

"Just tell me when you're not okay, okay?"

He nods again, and we spend the rest of the reception in silence only broken by people coming by and wishing Frank the best. They all keep telling him he's so strong, his mother would be so proud of him. None of them seem to notice how much pain Frank is in, and in that moment I wish I wasn't the only one who could see the mask he's putting on.

I wish Frank would take off the mask and talk to me.

By the time I get home I'm exhausted. My black dress falls onto the bed around me as I collapse into it. I sigh and cover my face with my hands. The house is so quiet most days, it has been for years, ever since my own mother passed. As much as I was focused on Frank today, I couldn't help remembering my own mother's funeral. There were so little people there. Looking back, I realize that I didn't have the kind of support Frank has. My father was around so little (something that hasn't changed) that he seemed like a complete stranger. I had lost the person I was closest to, and moved across the country so that my dad could at least pretend he was taking care of me. Then I met Frank. He was always there, just as I'm determined to be there for him.

Eventually, I fall into a fitful sleep, still wearing the dress I wore to the funeral, hoping that tomorrow will be a better day.

**A/N: Hey, this is the first story I've done on my own. I hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and original plot belongs to Rick Riordan. New storyline is mine. **

Chapter 2

Hazel

Three Weeks Later

I'm fairly sure that Frank has been trying his hardest to avoid me. Usually in the few weeks before we go back to school we try to get together as often as we can, hoping to make the most of the last few golden days of summer. I hadn't expected these days to be as great as they have been in the last few years, but I certainly didn't expect to only seem him twice the whole time. Both times I was able to coerce him to do something with me, he seemed even more distant than he was at the funeral. There were even times when I would catch him completely zoned out, staring at nothing. During those times he didn't look as sad as I expected, though there was plenty of sadness in his expression, instead he looked angry. These were the times when I forced myself to look away, wishing that I could break through his shell.

This is the first time in years that I've walked into school without Frank by my side. He declined my offer to give him a ride, but promised me that he would meet with me before classes start to go over our schedules. As I walk outside of the back of the building, I'm pleased to see that our usual spot is empty. I grab it quickly, before anyone else comes to claim it. Frank and I used to find random tables to sit at inside, sometimes we would even hang out in empty classrooms, but as school went on we both found that sitting outside was much more relaxing. There are only a few tables and benches placed outside, and even fewer are shaded. Our spot is located right under a tall oak tree, farther away from the building. There are many times we've come to find this seat taken, so eventually we both decided to take turns coming in early to secure it. It's a little ridiculous, but I'm pretty attached to the spot.

I'm waiting at the table alone for a while before I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around, expecting to see Frank, and am instead met face to face with Piper McLean. I can't say I'm not a little disappointed, but Piper has been a great friend to me since freshman year, and we've grown even closer this summer.

"Hey, hey, hey! Are you ready for the torture," she says jokingly, her multicolored eyes smiling at me.

It always takes me off guard how beautiful she is, as much as she tries to tone it down. There's no denying the silkiness of her long, dark hair, or how even and rich her skin tone is. It's hard not to be jealous of her, especially when she can still look like a supermodel while wearing sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt.

"Will I ever really be ready?" I reply as she slides into the bench next to me. The feathers in her hair dancing lightly against her cheek.

"True, how does one prepare for hours of mind-numbing boredom?" She gives me a wink as she reaches into her bag, and pulls out her cell phone. "Have you talked to Frank today?"

I sigh and shake my head, my black curls bouncing around my face. "He's supposed to be meeting me here, I hope he doesn't forget."

She looks up from the phone and gives me a quizzical look. "I saw him talking to the vice principal when I came in. He isn't still there is he?"

"Why would he be talking to Chiron?" My mind starts to spiral off in all different directions. I can't think of any reason he would be in trouble, or any reason he would seek Chiron out.

She shrugs. "I don't know. They both seemed pretty serious, though. You sure you don't want to go and find him?"

I'm picking up my bag and sliding out of the table before Piper finishes her sentence.

"Sorry to ditch you, but I really should check on him. I might come back later, before school starts, but if not I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I stop to her look her in the eye, silently thanking her.

She nods and shoos me away. "We'll talk at lunch, or maybe you'll be in one of my classes, just go, find Frank."

As I navigate the halls now bursting with students, I try to reassure myself. It's probably not a big deal. Frank's going to laugh when he sees me, all worked up over something so little. 'It's the first day of school' he's going to say, 'you didn't actually think I got into trouble already, did you?'

I finally spot him piling books into his locker. I call out to him as I approach and he gives me a tentative smile.

"Hey, sorry I haven't come to find you yet. Chiron stopped me as I was walking in," he says.

"Yeah, I heard. What was that all about," I ask, cocking my head a little.

"Oh, it wasn't a big deal. He asked me how I was doing, gave me his condolences. Apparently my grandmother talked to him about me joining this support group so he told me all about that," he says with a shrug.

I'm taken back a little at that, I didn't even know we had any support groups here. "How do you feel about that?"

He avoids my gaze as he speaks. "I don't know. I guess it's worth a shot. Chiron seemed to think it would help, and it'll make my grandmother feel better."

I'm suddenly hit with the realization that Frank spends a lot of time making other people happy. Even when he's hurting he's worried about his grandmother.

"I think it'll be good, I'm glad your grandmother thought of that."

He nods a little and looks at his watch. "I should probably get going, my first class is all the way on the other end of the school."

I wave at him as he leaves and he gives me an almost genuine smile. I hesitate for a minute, debating between going back to Piper or just going to my first class. My thoughts are interrupted by a mockingly indignant voice behind me.

"Are you avoiding me, Hazel Levesque?"

I smile and turn, finding myself looking into a wide, dimpled smile.

"Of course not, though I can't speak for some other girls around here."

Seeing Leo is always enough to put me in a good mood. We're not very close, but he has an easy way of joking with everyone, and even though he can be immature, he's generally liked by everyone.

"What can I say, all of this," he gestures up and down at himself. "Can just be too much for some of the ladies."

"There's certainly no denying that some would find you to be a little too much."

"Ha ha, but I did not find you for some witty banter," I raise my eyebrows at him. "I wanted to know how Franks doing?"

I'm taken off guard by his question. I never thought that Frank and Leo were really friends, but I guess Leo cares more than I thought.

"He's okay, I guess. It'll take time," I'm not really sure how much I should tell Leo, but I figure staying safe would be the best.

"Thanks, I was just worried. I heard about his mom and stuff. I know you guys are good friends so I thought you would be the person to go to," he says, a little shyly.

"No problem, it's nice to see someone who cares."

He nods a little and leans back on the heels of his feet. "Well, I should get going, but thanks again for the help."

He turns abruptly and leaves, just as the bell rings.

I start heading to my first class, my mind clouded by my most recent conversation. As I settle into the class I can't help looking back on my weird morning. Today is going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. Storyline is mine. **

Chapter 3

**Hazel**

After only about a week of being back in school, I find myself falling into a steady rhythm. The days are long and monotonous, with only a few things to look forward to. The only class I find to be stimulating is art. Most days it seems like the class only lasts a few minutes before the bell rings and I'm forced to drag myself to whatever I have next.

Today, I practically run to art, excited to continue with the piece I'm working on. I settle into my seat next to Rachel and pull out my supplies. We usually spend the first half of the class working quietly. We're both so intensely focused on our projects that we barely think to start a conversation for a while. Today is no exception, and Rachel doesn't lift up her head to talk to me until we're twenty minutes in.

"How have things been with Frank lately?"

Rachel is one of the few people I talk to freely about what's been going on with him. I know she wouldn't tell anybody, even if it wasn't something I wanted to keep to just a few people.

"It's been a lot better, actually. He's been talking to me a little bit more. I mean, he still won't _talk_ to me, but I think the support group is really good for him." I say with a smile.

It's true, that Frank has been avoiding me less and less. He smiles more, and a lot of the light has come back to his eyes. There's still a dimness I see there, but he's healing.

"That's great. You seemed so worried a few days ago. I'm surprised at all the progress he's been making after only one meeting." She smiles at me.

I smile back and study her face. With her large eyes and freckled nose, she always seems a bit fairy-like to me. Rachel and I are a bit of an odd pair. Her with her wild, red hair, fair skin, and bright green eyes. Me, with my curly black hair, dark skin, and almost yellow eyes. I find it funny imagining us together. Two girls with somewhat similar features but completely different coloring.

"It is a little odd," I say, picking up the conversation again. "I really thought it would take a long time for him to heal, but he's made a lot of progress. Maybe getting back to normal is helping."

She nods a little, "Different people grieve differently. Maybe he's just finding peace with it."

"Yeah, he's known for a while that she might never come back. It's really sad to think about it that way though," I sigh and shake my head. "You know what, I'm tired of talking about this. What's up with you."

She smiles a little and shrugs. "Nothing much, my parents have been a pain."

I raise an eyebrow at her, urging her to go on.

"I've been talking to them about what I want to do after high school, and they're completely closed to what I want. They think art school would be a complete waste."

"That sucks, do you think they'll ever come around to the idea?" I'm not really surprised by this revelation, her parents have always been more uptight than Rachel is.

"I don't know, I hope so. I don't want to feel like I'm choosing between my family and my passion."

I open my mouth to respond but am interrupted by the bell. I give her an apologetic look as I begin to pack up my stuff. "We'll talk more tomorrow, I promise."

"Don't worry. I should really be talking to my parents about this more." Rachel smiles at me as we start to walk out of the classroom.

"They just have to see reason. Eventually they're going to figure out that if this is what you want, this is what you're going to shoot for, whether they back you up on it or not," I give her a reassuring pat on the shoulder as I head out into the hallway.

**Frank**

So as it turns out I was completely wrong about support group. It sucks, really badly. But I don't hate it because there's nobody I know there, or because the counselor, Mr. Apollo, is constantly encouraging us to "express ourselves creatively", or even because of the horrible haikus he makes up and recites to us. Support group sucks because it's just not working for me. I know it's _supposed_ to work, and that it's worked for plenty of people, but it just makes me feel uncomfortable. Shouldn't I be talking to someone I know about this?

Despite all of the reasons not to, I still drag myself to the second meeting. My grandmother insists it'll help, and that it's too soon to really know whether or not it's working. A part of me knows that she's right, but the other part thinks that I might go crazy if I have to hear, or write, one more haiku.

To my displeasure I see that I'm the first one who's arrived, so I'll be sitting alone with Mr. Apollo for a while. I'm not surprised in the least when he immediately asks me if I've worked on any haikus. I guess forcing myself to write something last night is going to come in handy.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how good it is but I'm guessing you want to hear it anyway?" I silently beg him to say no.

"Of course I do," he says enthusiastically.

I reluctantly reach into my backpack and take out a rumpled piece of paper, and clear my throat nervously before I begin.

"The tinkling wind chimes,

The smell of freshly cut grass

Remind me of you"

I can tell that my face has turned bright red and I immediately turn to put the poem back into my backpack, hiding my face while doing so. He starts chattering excitedly about my haiku, and what I can do to improve my poetry skills. After a couple seconds I tune him out. Eventually, more kids begin to show up and Mr. Apollo makes them read any poetry they wrote too. They all seem just as uncomfortable as I was.

The meetings only last an hour, so even though this is the second meeting, we're still going around the circle introducing ourselves. When it comes to me I try to draw as little attention to myself as possible.

"I'm Frank, and my mom passed away during the summer, while fighting in Afghanistan. I guess she saved a lot of soldiers so I'm proud of that. I'm doing okay."

Mr. Apollo gives me a reassuring smile and moves on as I let out a sigh of relief.

The rest of the meeting goes by in a blur of boredom. The other kids in the group really aren't that bad. In any other situation I would probably be good friends with them, but here it all feels too awkward. I'll probably always think of them as the kids I met in support group.

Finally the hour is up and we're all free to go. I rush out of the room as fast as I can, and head straight to my car in the parking lot. A weight is lifted off my shoulders as I pull out of the parking lot. I can finally just go home and relax a bit.

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the chapters not being very long. Right now I'm still trying to introduce all of the characters and how they're connected. I really want to fit in as many characters as I can without it being too complicated. I'm really happy I finally got to write something from Frank's POV, I just hope I got his character right. I hope you're enjoying the story so far and if you are check out my other PJO story Sugar, You're Going Down. It's a collaboration I'm doing with DancingReading15 and it's on her page. Thanks so much for reading and feel free to leave reviews! It literally makes my day. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. New storyline is mine. **

Chapter 4

One Week Later

**Hazel**

My head is pounding as I head to the library for lunch with Piper. We both agreed to meet here yesterday after thirty minutes of yelling back and forth to hear each other over the clatter of the cafeteria. I'm way more thankful for the quiet then I thought I would be.

"Hey, Pipes," I whisper as I approach.

She smiles in return and pats the seat next to her, "I'm so glad you're, it's so boring sitting here alone. And I think the librarian hates me."

"I'm sure you found something to keep you busy," I reply as I sit down and let out a sigh. How is the day only half over?

"Are you okay? You seem a little tired," her eyebrows draw together in concern.

"Yeah, I just have this headache. You know how it is, some days seem so long."

She nods sympathetically," Do you need any aspirin? I have some right here."

I shake my head as she begins to reach into her backpack, "I'm fine, really, it'll pass over soon."

She shrugs a little as she sits back up, "Okay, if you're sure?"

"I am. So, what's been up with you lately?" I try to change the subject.

She takes a drink of her water before she answers, "Nothing much really. Well, actually, do you know Jason Grace?"

I nod, my curiosity spiking. Jason's known around school, him being both Vice President and one of the star players on the school soccer team.

"We've been talking a lot lately, he's super sweet," she smiles a little as she pauses.

"And?" I say, clearly expecting her to say more.

"He kind of asked me out, just to go see a movie, but I'm pretty excited," she can't hold back her blinding smile as she finishes her sentence.

It takes all of my self-control to keep my voice low, "That's so awesome, you guys will make a great couple."

"You think so?" she says.

"Duh, I'm so happy for you," I respond, barely holding back a squeal.

"Yeah I guess so. Who knows, maybe we can go on double dates with you and Frank," she gives me a sly look.

"What?" I say, jerking back.

"Oh come on, you're telling me you don't like him? You guys would be great together," she raises her eyebrow, challenging me to argue with her.

I sit stunned for a minute, turning the idea around in my mind. I've never really considered being more than friends with Frank. I shake my head a little.

"It doesn't even matter, he's got too much to deal with right now. Have you seen him lately?"

I had thought he was getting better, but lately he's been looking worse and worse. He still acts the same, none of the same distance that was there during the funeral has returned, but it's easy to tell there's something more wrong. He has dark circles under his eyes and he comes to school most days with messy hair, sometimes wearing the same clothes as the day before. It's easy to see he hasn't been sleeping well, or at all.

"Yeah, you're right. He's been even more out of it then he was on the first day of school. Have you talked to him much lately?"

"I've tried. He's still avoiding talking about anything important. He keeps saying that he really thinks the support group is helping and that he's on his way up, but it just looks like he's been getting worse. He's only telling me what he thinks I want to hear." I try to wrap my head around the way Frank has been acting, but I can't seem to find any solution.

"Maybe you need to go to his grandmother. I know you don't really want to have to do that, but she can get some help."

I know she's right but I can't help but shy away from the idea. I still want to think that with time things will get better, but it's been a little over a month now and Frank's only gotten better at hiding things from me.

"I think you're right," I say as I look down at my food.

She pulls me into a hug, "It'll be okay, he just needs some support."

I try my hardest to hold back tears as I hug her back. My throat is too constricted for me to say thanks, but I know I don't need to.

When lunch finally ends I go to my next class feeling just a little bit better.

**Frank**

I haven't had the best week. Sleep has been eluding me, and I haven't been able to focus on anything. I walk out of support group like a zombie, hoping I'll crash when I get home.

"Hey, Frank, wait up," I hear a voice behind me.

I turn around, not sure who I'm expecting. I'm still surprised when I see Leo Valdez heading towards me.

"Uh, hi," I say slowly. I barely know Leo. We've never talked, and the only time he seems to notice me is when I'm the butt of his jokes.

"You're a hard man to find," he says as he gets closer.

I'm not really sure how to respond so I just shrug.

"I didn't know you were looking for me," I say, hoping he sees how confused I am.

"I know I don't really know you or anything, so you're probably really confused," he says with a bit of a smile.

_Bingo_

"Yeah, just a little," I say sarcastically.

He lets out a short laugh. "I just, wanted to say I'm sorry about your mom. I know it can be hard, losing a parent."

He seems uncomfortable now, as if he's not really used to talking sincerely to people. He puts a hand behind his head, waiting for me to say something.

All I can come up with is a thanks. I never really know what to say to people.

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to tell you that, and let you know that if you're getting sick of the support group, there are others here who can help," he give me a more genuine smile now.

He's actually found a way to confuse me even more. I open my mouth to respond but I'm stopped short by a phone going off.

"Oh, sorry, I better get this, I'll see you around," he waves as he walks away, taking out his phone while doing so.

I'm left standing alone in the middle of the hallway with more questions than I know what to do with.

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the short chapter, and for the wait between the last update and this one. I've had a bit of a block and I really didn't want to just put in a filler chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far. Please feel free to review, I live off of them. If you enjoy this story be sure to check out the collab I'm doing on my friend's account, DancingReader15. It's called Sugar, You're Going Down and it's a Percabeth story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. New storyline is mine. **

Chapter 5

**Frank**

"So, how much do you know about Leo Valdez?" I say as I slide into a seat next to Percy. I turn to look at him and he just shrugs, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Not much. He's pretty funny, but I don't really know him," he replies, still staring at me in confusion.

"Sorry about the random question, he was just acting kind of weird around me the other day. I don't really know him either."

Saying he was acting 'kind of' weird is an understatement. He's never sought me out before, and certainly never been nervous around me.

"Jason knows him pretty well, you could ask him what's up. Or, I don't know, you could talk to Leo?" Percy raises an eyebrow at me. I'm usually not a fan of being so direct, but the idea of asking around about him is even more distasteful.

"It's really not a big deal, I was just wondering. He wasn't rude or anything. Actually, he was being really considerate," I respond, as I replay our conversation in my head.

"What did he say?" Percy asks, cocking his head a bit.

"The usual stuff, you know, 'sorry about your mom' and all. But as he was about to leave he mentioned that if I get tired of support group there are 'others who can help'. Whatever that's supposed to mean." I shrug, turning away from him.

"I guess he's the only one who can tell you," Percy says, just as Annabeth comes up behind him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Tell you what?" Annabeth asks as she settles in on the other side of Percy.

"Nothing, just some weird thing someone told me," I say, acting like I really don't care.

Annabeth seems to get that I don't really want to elaborate, and she drops the subject. She's always been good at knowing when to stop pushing, so she just shrugs it off and starts chattering to Percy. I tune out their conversation and focus on a little homework. I hardly notice out table is becoming more and more full, until eventually everyone is hip-to-hip.

No one is paying much attention to me, so no one, other than Percy, notices when I slip out of my seat and start to move away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Percy says, turning away from the others.

"I'm just going to head to my next class, it's getting a little crowded," I say.

He nods and waves goodbye before turning back to the conversation.

My thoughts can't help but wander back to my conversation with Leo. Truthfully, it didn't seem like he was just going through what he was supposed to say, he seemed very sincere. My thoughts are so caught up in the conversation that I don't notice someone walking towards me until I run right into them.

"Woah dude," I hear a voice say. I look up to see no one other than Leo Valdez.

"Hey, sorry I was distracted," I say vaguely.

"No problem, it's not like I was paying much attention either," he says with a smile.

I nod, hesitating before I talk again. "Actually I wanted to ask you something."

"What would that be," he says, his eyebrow raising just a hair.

"What were you talking about the other day, if I get tired of support group?"

He nods, his smile growing. "Ah, support group sucks right? Wait for me after school, I'll find you and tell you all about it."

"Okay?" I say, still very confused.

He looks like he's going to say something more, but the bell beats him to it.

"Sorry, I have to go," he says as he walks past me.

"Whatever," I say to his back, giving up on finding out more information.

**Hazel**

"That's really good," Rachel says, staring at my painting.

"Thanks," I say, smiling at her. Truthfully, most of the art she does is much better than mine, but I don't mind the compliment.

"Seriously, you could make a career out of what you do," she responds, still looking at my painting.

I give her quizzical look. I've never considered a career in art before, not that I wouldn't want to make a job out of it, I just wouldn't know where to start.

"I mean really, have you ever thought about art school?"

I shake my head. It seems odd that I've never thought about it, especially with how much Rachel talks about it, but it's the truth.

"You really think I could go somewhere with this?" I ask, getting excited.

She nods," I wouldn't say it if I didn't think it was true."

I smile, thinking over the possibility in my head. A real future in art is more than I could ever ask for.

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the longer wait between the chapters again, it's been a bit busy the last few weeks. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, despite how short it is. I'm sorry to say that I might not be updating as regularly for two reasons. The main one is that school is starting up again and I won't have a ton of time to keep up with it. Another is that I haven't gotten any real feedback since the first chapter and I'm not really sure how much you guys are enjoying it. Anyway, I still plan to keep this going, just not as often as I have been. If you liked the chapter (or didn't) feel free to comment and tell me!**


End file.
